


For me, brother.

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, My lovely boys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apology for not posting yesterday (I was hungover!) - Some scrumming Holmescest</p>
<p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For me, brother.

As Sherlock lay on the oversized bed with its dark satin sheets, wrapped tightly in his brother's arms, he sighed and shifted to rest dark curls on a pale chest.

Ghosting his fingertips across the expanse of skin finely dusted with auburn, he traced a line towards the hardness that twitched eagerly in anticipation.

Mycroft moaned as long, elegant, white fingers wrapped around dark, pulsing flesh and Sherlock lifted his head up to meet his brother's gaze.

At that moment, Mycroft saw everything that he himself felt mirrored right there on the younger man's face. 

Forbidden desire; desperate longing; anticipation; want; need. 

Oh GOD, he needed.  
He needed so much.

He needed to feel Sherlock's warm breath on his neck; his hands on his aching flesh.  
He needed to wrap his legs around Sherlock's waist and feel his brother's length slide into him.  
He needed every brush of their fingertips; every lingering kiss; every heartbeat missed; every stolen moment.

"Sherlock..." he gasped as his brother stretched that long, lean neck towards him, capturing his mouth and pressing his tongue between Mycroft's willingly parting lips.

Sherlock responded by brushing his thumb across the head of Mycroft's cock, smiling at the groan it elicited from his usually so controlled brother, before purring in that dark baritone voice of his, "Come for me, brother."


End file.
